


Mornings

by TisBee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic!Avengers, Fluff, I’m still in mourning, Post-Avengers (2012), Pranks, family!Avengers, soft avengers, they a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Mornings for the Avengers are less than boring.





	Mornings

The Avengers Tower was slight chaos in the mornings. Tony never wanted to get up, and neither did Clint, and when they did, they drank about a gallon of coffee each. Natasha was always up early, and somehow seemed to have showered, got dressed and had breakfast in the time by the time Steve got up, which was nearly as early. When asked about it, all she said was that she wanted to avoid the others.

  
The others said it was impossible and each made it their mission to get up and ready before her. For some reason, they never succeeded.

  
And then there were the pranks. Food swapped out, sweet syrup in shoes (“CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON COME HERE RIGHT NOW!” “You made Nat mad. You should run.” He ran), taking all the coffee (“NAT I KNOW THIS WAS YOU!” Clint never proved it, but he always thinks twice before putting syrup in shoes). Barely anyone knew what was happening anymore.

  
Thor put his hammer in the most awkward of places, most notably on Tony’s toilet, courtesy of Clint. That had been messy. Tony, of course, had his revenge in the form of 3D printing a plastic version of Mjölnir, and getting everyone to pretend they were worthy. He even managed to get Maria and Fury involved- but Steve guessed he had got Natasha to do it- and Thor has been in fits, and the others in fits of laughter.

  
“Here Steve, hold this.” Tony told Steve and he took it, then passed it to Clint, Bruce, Hill, Nat and finally Fury.

  
Thor hadn’t found it as funny as the others had, but Jarvis still had the recording, like he had the syrup fiasco and the coffee one stashed away somewhere.

  
One thing they learnt very early on, was that under no circumstances should you touch Bruce’s tea. Clint made the mistake, when the coffee had gone, of resorting to tea. Bruce was the only tea drinker in the Tower, apart from Nat, occasionally, and Clint figured he wouldn’t notice if only one teabag was gone.

  
He did, but he didn’t mention it. He just bided his time and waited.

  
Two days later, he was rewarded with a girlish scream from Clint’s room. They had all gone running, to see Clint with bright green hair.

  
Natasha whipped out her phone and took numerous pictures, doubled over in pure mirth begging the others to come and see. Tony was almost crying, and Steve tried to start a righteous speech, but laughter gave way. Thor seemed confused, but amused. And Bruce was very proud of his actions.

  
“Wha- my hair!” Clint wailed, and that particular video was all over the internet in seconds, thanks to Natasha, Tony and Jarvis. “Who did this?” He asked miserably and Bruce burst out laughing.  
“Me.”  
“Bruce!” Steve gasped.  
“But why?” Asked Clint, still clutching his precious hair .  
“You stole my tea.” Bruce said nonchalantly. No one even looked at his stuff after that.

  
So, mornings were a mess, but the Avengers wouldn’t change that for the world. Sure, there was always another surprise waiting for them, but they liked it like that, and they became closer because of it.


End file.
